Wilhelm Avis
Wilhelm Avis is a solo adventurer with a soft spot for the orphanage. Appearance Wilhelm has red eyes with a sharp glint and his hair is raven-black, in contrast to his sickly white skin. He is about as tall as Shin (180cm). Personality Has a strong sense of justice contrary to his appearance and tone. He is loyal to the orphanage and likes to visit with sweets for the kids. He says "Itadakimasu" before eating, possibly due to his training under Schnee Raizar. Equipment * Head: None * Torso: Steel Silk Battle Attire * Arm: Dragon Scale Gauntlet – VIT BonusMedium, Fire Attribute Resistance * Feet: Dragon Scale Boots – Bind reduction * Accessories: None * Weapon: Devil Spear Vemon – HP drain, Ineffective Penetration Ability Background He is an A rank adventurer that has a reputation among adventurers for being a loner and is detested. He is childhood friends with Rashia Luzel. Chronology Volume 1 He first meets Shin when they share a table together at his favorite restaurant. They talk about themselves, Wilhelm's reputation, and Venom. Later, he meets Shin when looking for Millie. He is surprised that Millie spoke to a stranger and takes her back to the orphanage. Volume 2 He finds out that Shin has accepted the request for the orphanage and is initially weary of Shin, thinking him a spy. Millie calms him a bit by saying that she has "seen it." Wilhelm joins Shin and Rashia in their adventure to the Wraith Planes. In the morning of their departure he sends Rashia out on some menial tasks and invites Shin to a bar owned by a friend. Wilhelm asks if Shin is a "Chosen One" and explains what it means to be one. Both have letters of recommendation from Tsuki no Hokora, which serves as further proof of Shin's character. Wilhelm, Rashia, and Shin ride two horses to the Wraith Planes and on the way, Wilhelm and Rashia argue like a couple. When they arrive, they immediately start training Rashia. Wilhelm and Shin cripple undead monsters while Rashia finishes the monsters with healing arts. Wilhelm is again dubious of Shin for trying to provide Rashia with a skill book for cure and heal (items that are worth fortunes in this world). Shin convinces them that it is best for them to finish sooner and she should just accept them. With the skill version of heal and cure, the expedition moves faster and smoother. Wilhelm uses his A ranking as an adventurer to open the door to a deeper portion of the Wraith Plains. In the sealed part, the party finds many undeard monsters with a level exceeding 150. Wilhelm finds some enjoyment crippling a level 343 unique Skull Face. After Rashia finishes it off, Lord Skull Face emerges and summons a large number of high level skull faces. Wilhelm tries to get Shin and Yuzuha to run but they remain to fight. Shin puts a body strengthening buff on Wilhelm and then uses Bunker to open a path. Wilhelm takes Rashia and runs out as fast as he can, leaving everything else behind. Wilhelm stays awake and keeps guard over Rashia, who is fast asleep, when Shin and Schnee arrive together. He swings Venom at Shin while asking for an explanation; the fact that Shin is a High-Human and Schnee's master is revealed. Wilhelm warns Shin about his status and his actions. They return to the Bayreuth gates, where Shin gives Wilhelm a message card in case of emergency. Wilhelm initially doesn't want to get Shin involved but eventually receives the card believing in Shin's character. Trivia * Legend Grade Devil Spear Vemon holder * He is a chosen one * Unlike what his appearance and tone might suggest, he possesses a strong sense of justice. Quotes A kid should be a kid, they should run, sleep, and eat without worries. Gallery File:Cleanedwilhelmstats-0.png Category:Characters Category:Lord Category:Chosen one Category:Adventurer Category:Bayreuth Guild Category:Dragnil